Many drivers negotiate corners at speeds that are excessively high and may be unsafe.
Advanced drivers may be trained to consider a distance ahead of a vehicle that they are able to see, and control the speed such that they will always be able to bring the vehicle to a stop ahead of any obstacle appearing in the road as the vehicle rounds a corner.